disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln was the 16th President of the United States, particularly noted for his leadership during the Civil War, delivery of the Gettysburg Address, and the Emancipation Proclamation. Nicknamed "Honest Abe", the lanky bearded politician was a controversial figure in his own time, but has since been recognized as one of the greatest presidents, ranked with George Washington. A key factor in this was not only Lincoln's statesmanship and opposition to slavery, but his assassination on April 14, 1865, days after the Southern forces surrendered. Lincoln thus became the first American president to be assassinated (but not the last, as witness John F. Kennedy) and the fourth to die in office. His image adorns the five dollar bill and penny. Abraham Lincoln was Walt Disney's favorite president. As a child, Walt would dress up like Lincoln for a school President's Day presentation and recite the Gettysburg Address. This fondness for Lincoln would result in choosing him as the basis for the first human Audio-Animatronics figure and develop Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln for the State of Illinois Pavilion at the 1964 New York World's Fair. This figure would serve as a proof of concept for a larger project that would become The Hall of Presidents at the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. Disney's animatronic figure would inspire a number of spoofs in popular culture and even some Disney-produced projects such as the Robot Abraham Lincoln in Muppets Tonight and a giant potato puppeteered by Donald Duck in the Mickey Mouse episode "Potatoland". As an iconic figure of American history, he has been spoofed and imitated a number of times in popular culture. He was spoofed by Pumbaa in the Timon and Pumbaa episode; "Catch Me if You Kenya" and Quint in "Klondike Con" and a face statue of him was seen in "New Guinea Pig." Two evil robot versions of him also appeared in the Phineas and Ferb episodes "Mom's Birthday" and "Let's Bounce". In the Dave the Barbarian episode; "Not a Monkey", Dave was seen wearing a Lincoln hat with a fake brown beard to replace his missing hair. A folk doll version of Lincoln possessed by the ghost of someone else was a planned character for the scrapped feature film project , or . He was portrayed by Daniel Day-Lewis in the 2012 film, Lincoln and Glenn Beck in National Treasure: Book of Secrets. His Mount Rushmore face statue was seen in a Goofy short in the House of Mouse episode "Chip 'n' Dale", in the Quack Pack episode "The Really Mighty Ducks" along with the other three presidents, and in The Muppets. In the House of Mouse episode "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew and Donald's Goofy World, Goofy was seen wearing and dressed up like Lincoln. He was also mentioned in Toy Story 2, an episode of Best Friends Whenever, an episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force, the Bizaardvark episodes "The Collab" and "First Day of School". He was also mentioned in a Milo Murphy's Law episode titled "Athledecamathalon", the K.C. Undercover episode "Twin It To Win It" and the Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything episode "The Rankening". Gallery Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln.jpg|Audio-Animatronic Abraham Lincoln in Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln Pumbaa with Lincoln's hat.png|Pumbaa wearing Lincoln's hat in "Catch Me if You Kenya" Courteous Quint3.png|Quint as Courteous Quint wearing Lincoln-like clothes and hat in "Klondike Con" Abrahamlincolnfacestatue.png|Abraham Lincoln face statue seen in "New Guinea Pig" Character.robotabe.jpg|Robot Abraham Lincoln Dave The Barbarian - Not a Monkey! - Lincoln Hat.jpg|Dave wearing Lincoln's hat and a fake brown beard Piggylincoln.jpg|Miss Piggy as Lincoln Honest fozzie lincoln.png|Fozzie Bear as Lincoln Baby gonzo lincoln.png|Baby Gonzo as Lincoln Abearham Lincoln.jpg|Baby Fozzie as "Abearham Lincoln" in Muppet Babies Piggy Lincoln 2014 Facebook.jpg|Miss Piggy as Lincoln in a 2014 Facebook video promoting Muppets Most Wanted Abe-Lincoln-My-Peoples-lg.jpg|Abraham Lincoln as he would have appeared under the possession of Uncle Ned in My Peoples House Of Mouse - Chip 'n' Dale - Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Mt. Rushmore Abraham Lincoln statue in House of Mouse The Really Mighty Ducks Grouchos.jpg|Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt, and Lincoln as in The Really Mighty Ducks House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Lincoln.jpg|Goofy as Abraham Lincoln in "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Lincoln again.jpg|Goofy as Lincoln again in "Gone Goofy"'s Donald's Goofy World vlcsnap-2015-01-11-20h21m23s138.png|Lincoln in The Muppets Three Caballeros Presidential Ghosts.png|Lincoln in Legend of the Three Caballeros Trivia *Tom Hanks is related to Abraham Lincoln. He is the third cousin, four times removed from the former president. Hanks' link to Honest Abe comes through the President’s mother, . *He is mentioned by Jessie in Toy Story 2. Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Deceased Category:People from Kentucky Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Males Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:National Treasure Category:United States Category:House of Mouse Category:Quack Pack Category:Best Friends Whenever Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Lab Rats: Elite Force Category:Toy Story Category:Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:K.C. Undercover Category:1800s births Category:1800s deaths Category:Politicians Category:American people Category:Fox